


With Water and Love

by Novkat21



Series: 12 Days of Fluffy Sterek Christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “Okay, but make the cocoa with water instead of milk.”“What? Stiles, you hate water with cocoa.” Stiles sat down at the dining table and gave Derek a daring look. “Alright, water it is.”





	With Water and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you're all enjoying this series! I'm trying my darndest to catch up so bear with me!
> 
> The prompt was 'hot cocoa'.
> 
> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

Derek glanced up from the eggs he was cooking to see Stiles enter the kitchen, protruding belly barely hidden under the tight shirt he wore. He held in a grin at the obvious waddle his mate had, knowing Stiles  _ refused _ to call it that.

“Someone was tired,” Derek said as he greeted his lover with a kiss.

“I'm nearly eight months pregnant with two werewolves that are constantly kicking my insides and taking all the nutrients out of everything I eat. Of course I'm tired,” Stiles snapped.

“You're right, I'm sorry.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pressed his lips to the man's forehead. “I appreciate you doing this.”

“I want them just as much as you, Der.” Derek hummed in response before he let go and checked to make sure the eggs weren't burning. “I have a weird request…”

“Is it another craving?”

Stiles nodded. “I want some of those frozen beef taquitos…”

“Alright, I think we have some left.”

“...and hot cocoa.” 

Derek paused with his hand on the freezer handle, eyebrows raised in surprise. “That's a new one.”

Stiles flushed a deep red. “The babies want what they want, Derek! I think it's disgusting, but it sounds  _ so good _ .”

Derek chuckled, much to Stiles’ chagrin, and pulled the freezer open. “Go sit down and I'll bring some to you.”

“Okay, but make the cocoa with water instead of milk.”

“What? Stiles, you hate water with cocoa.” Stiles sat down at the dining table and gave Derek a daring look. “Alright, water it is.”

He felt Stiles eyes following him around the kitchen as he finished making his own breakfast and Stiles’. Once he was done, he sat down next to his mate and ate with him. He froze mid-bite when he watched Stiles dunk a taquito into the cup of cocoa and eat it.

“Not a word,” Stiles muttered as he munched away on the strange combination. Derek just smiled as he emptied his plate, then continued to observe the human eat all six taquitos. He dipped every bite into the hot cocoa then downed the rest of the drink, sighing contentedly afterward.

“You were hungry,” Derek commented as he took their dishes to the sink.

“Did you just call me fat?” Stiles asked, voice quiet and watery.

“Shit. Stiles, that's not what I meant.” Derek spun around, hunching his shoulders at Stiles disbelieving scoff. “It’s not and you know it. You're carrying our cubs and looking just as handsome as the day we met.” Derek walked over and placed both hands on either side of Stiles’ face, smiling down at him gently. “I was just saying that for all of the strange cravings you’ve had this is the first one you've finished.”

Stiles wiped his eyes, smelling suddenly of shame. “Sorry I questioned you. It's just...I’m so tired, Derek. My back constantly aches and my feet hurt and their kicks are not gentle!”

Derek helped Stiles to his feet then wrapped him in a soft hug, kissing the side of his face. “I had no idea how much pain you've been in. Don't be afraid to ask for a pain drain once in a while, okay?” 

Stiles snuffled against his shoulder, nodding. “Can I have some more hot cocoa?”

“Of course.” Derek guided him to the couch in the other room, then went back to make more cocoa. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket as he let a lot of water boil. After a few minutes, Derek started to pour some cocoa into the hot water, but froze when he heard a loud groan of pain. He dropped the package and ran to Stiles, finding him leaning back and gripping his belly.

“Stiles, what's wrong?!” he asked as he bent over him, placing a hand on the baby bump. Pain instantly shot up his arm, black veins slithering up his skin.

“Either these are some nasty Braxton Hicks or I'm going into labor,” Stiles moaned, face scrunched up as the contraction rolled over him. Teary amber eyes met Derek's as the pain slowly ebbed away. “It's too early, Derek. They can't come yet.”

Derek pushed his panic and fear down and thought back to everything Deaton had told him once they'd found out Stiles was pregnant. “For a human carrying two werewolves, it's not. I promise. Let me just call Deaton over and have him check, okay?” Stiles started to nod when another harsh contraction slammed into him once Derek's hand moved away, back arching in agony. “You know what, we're just going to the clinic.”

Derek swiftly lifted Stiles into his arms and rushed out to the garage, setting him down in the passenger seat of the jeep.

Stiles panted heavily, keeping both hands on his belly. “I'm not ready. I'm not ready.”

Derek pushed his hand through Stiles hair, catching his gaze. “You are far beyond ready, Stiles. You're going to be a great father.”

He watched his mate relax against the seat as he took some of his pain. “So are you.” Derek smiled and kissed him gently. Then Stiles jerked away and yelled out. “Would you get in the damn car and drive?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
